


Phantoms

by samstoleaburger



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Bleeding Effect, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Foreign Language, Ghost Ugo, Hallucinations, Implied Desmond Miles/Ugo, In a sense, M/M, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samstoleaburger/pseuds/samstoleaburger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desmond didn't really need this on top of everything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantoms

**Author's Note:**

> This was written back in 2012 and I fixed it up a bit. These two are also a favorite pairing of mine. Even though it makes little to no sense...I guess.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Desmond wished he'd gotten a memo on how to handle the Bleeding Effect. He'd been forewarned about learning and training through Ezio but what he hadn't been told was that he'd be seeing shit and people and... _speaking_ foreign languages. Syrian, Italian...Hell, they may as well have made the Animus a device to teach people other languages.  
  
He wished he had been born to a normal, plain, simple family line. Like farming. Riding horses. That he could have handled.  
  
This? What he was dealing with was a different matter entirely. Desmond was seeing things, one person in particular, though it was someone no one would have guessed. If he tried to talk to Lucy about this, she'd assume he was seeing his ancestors. Rebecca might guess that he was seeing guards, due to the paranoia that came from being 'inside' Altair and Ezio's head for hours on end. Shaun...he didn't even want to think of who the asshole might guess.  
  
Said person was standing before him now, staring Desmond down with his arms crossed and leaning to rest most of his weight on his right leg. Chocolate irises flickering with interest when he took note of how Desmond would squirm a bit under the intense gaze.  
  
Fuck. Desmond really didn't need this on top of everything else.  
  
Desmond closed his eyes, raising a hand to rub his face with vigor. Maybe he was zoning and _thinking_ he was seeing the man across from him. That maybe it would pass and it was all just a dream of sorts. Desmond lowered his hand a moment later, his eyes still shut as if uncertain  about opening them. Wondering that maybe if he didn't open them, he wouldn't need to be sure that the other man was just an apparition. A side-effect.  
  
He breathed in slowly then out in a similar fashion before slowly opening his eyes.  
  
Desmond immediately regretted it, his breath caught in his throat as his gaze locked onto the man in front of him.  
  
A gloved hand had rose, running the fingertips along Desmond's cheek. The caress had his eyes slide halfway shut. Soon his chin was held and he was being pulled forth before -  
  
"Desmond!"  
  
The hand jerked away, both turning their heads to see who had called out his name. Lucy was standing there, hands on her hips with a scolding look crossing her features.  
  
"Come on. We're waiting."  
  
 _"Cagna."_  
  
Desmond whipped his head to look at the other man, lips parted with an angry expression, only to pause once he saw the other man had vanished. He rose a hand to run his fingers through his hair, closing his eyes with a sigh. "Right, sorry. I'll...I'll be there in a minute." Desmond furrowed his brows, listening as Lucy's footsteps indicated she was walking towards him. "Lucy, I'm _fine_."  
  
A hand was set on his shoulder. "Are you sure? Desmond, I know we're pushing you, but believe me, if I had a choice and if we had time -"  
  
Her voice dulled, as if muffled by cotton. Slowly, Desmond opened his eyes, lowering his hand and peering over to her. She was still there. That was a good sign.  
  
"I'm fine. Really."


End file.
